


Homecoming

by valantha



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Apes & Monkeys, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valantha/pseuds/valantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles was content now that he had stolen Rachel back from Bass, and life would be good if Bass didn’t always try to steal his mates. </p><p>100% crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to xyber116 for beta'ing this crackerific one-shot.
> 
> I don't own the characters or Revolution; I'm just playing with them for a bit for fun, not profit.

Miles woke up and was happy to feel Rachel’s back resting against him. It took a long time, and a lot of effort, but he was pleased to have stolen Rachel back from Bass.

Miles leaned over and nuzzled Rachel’s shoulder, smelling her deep, rich, intoxicating, smell. It had been too long since he had smelled her unique female odor. 

Rachel awoke, and rolled over on her back. She looked up at him. Her dark eyes glinted up at him and he grunted. He slid into her wet entrance in one smooth motion and she grunted softly in pleasure.

Miles grasped her chest to his as he pounded himself into her. He thought “Mine” as he erupted into her and grunted once more in pleasure. He withdrew and rolled over. 

Rachel sighed, whether in contentment or for some other reason, Miles didn’t know. She sat up and ran her nimble fingers through his long, shaggy, black hair. That felt nice. Not as nice as the sex, of course, but still quite nice. 

Her questing fingers paused and plucked out a mite or a tick. She popped it into her mouth and continued grooming his shoulder. After a few minutes she knuckled off, in search of breakfast, or maybe her daughter. 

After a few more moments, Miles got up from his nest of leaves as well, and surveyed his fine troop.

His troop consisted of Emma, Rachel, her daughter, Maggie, Kelly, her daughter, Priscilla, her two daughters, Nora, her son, and Grace. Yes, he had a fine troop, and life would be good if Bass didn’t always try to poach his females. Damn Bass. Yes, they were brothers, but there were limits, limits Bass regularly tested.

Miles knuckled away from the troop and found a tasty looking patch of plants. He ripped one out with his massive hand and began chewing on the stalk, using his powerful jaws and thick teeth to make short work of the fibrous food.

As he sat chewing his breakfast, Miles cogitated on Bass, and their complicated history together.

Miles and Bass were band-brothers. They were born the same year, so as soon as they were old enough to venture from their mothers’ breasts, they had played ‘tag’ and ‘can’t catch my finger’ together. When their father William died, they, and Miles’ full brother Ben, all banded together to keep their troop intact. 

The three adolescent males had managed to work together and fend off any adult males trying to take over their troop. Eventually, they had even managed to attract wandering adolescent females. Rachel had been the first of these, and the first to really spark conflict between the three brothers. 

The core of the troop had been Emma, Emma’s mother, Ben and Miles’ mother, Bass’ mother, and her two young daughters. There had been minor fights over Emma when she first started to smell really appealing, but after a bit of chest-beating, Bass and Miles decided to share her. Ben was, at the time, far more interested in the fully-adult females.

When Rachel wandered by their troop, Ben thought that she was his, as he was four years older than Miles and Bass. Miles strongly disagreed. He was the strongest of the three brothers, and he was the one who scared off the last jaguar. _He_ was the one who should have this intoxicating-smelling female.

They eventually reached a détente of sorts, who ever was closest to her had her, but as soon as he wandered off to go poop, or whatnot, another could have her. This game of “Mine” kept the group together sufficiently, and tensions eased when she stopped smelling _quite_ so intoxicating, and ultimately had a baby.

Miles had been entranced with this new little creature. Sure Emma had already had a son, but he wasn’t nearly as interesting. Sometimes he would infuriate Rachel by grabbing Charlie mid-grooming session and play with her. She had particularly loved when he made smacking sounds and pretended to eat her feet.

By the time little Charlie was into everything and climbing over everyone, two new females entered the troops’ territory. Maggie and Kelly were both adult females from a troop whose silverback had died. Maggie had two sons, one fully-weaned and one just an infant. Kelly had an infant daughter.

The three brothers had a major fight over what to do with these children. It was tradition to kill the infants and run off the juveniles. Miles wanted to go with tradition. Ben didn’t want to kill the infants, even though that would mean the mothers wouldn’t smell fascinating for _years._ Bass wanted to kill both the infants and the juvenile.

This caused the troop to fracture. Ben left with Rachel, Maggie, and their children. Miles and Bass remained with Kelly, Emma and her son.

Time passed and Miles and Bass attracted Priscilla, a solidary adult female, and then later Nora, a wandering adolescent. Both Kelly and Priscilla had daughters, and life was good until Miles caught Rachel’s intoxicating scent again.

Miles left their growing troop in Bass’ capable hands and followed Rachel’s scent. Miles was going to battle Ben for his whole troop, but Rachel left the safety of the troop, and he just took her. She had screeched for her son, but he bit her on the ear, and she stopped.

Miles and Bass’s troop of Emma, her son, Rachel, Kelly, her daughter, Priscilla, her daughter, and Nora was perfection. Or so Miles thought. Bass was less content. He wanted more. He tried stealing females from another silverback, but it didn’t go well, and a juvenile was trampled in the fight.

Miles had had enough of Bass’ unhappiness and aggression, and left with Rachel, Priscilla, her daughter, Nora, and her infant son. Miles was pretty much content with Rachel and her smells, but Nora and Priscilla were nice too. 

Bass was never content and one day stole Rachel away. Miles had been very upset at this betrayal, but he wouldn’t attack Bass. He wouldn't do that to his brother.

He had been buried deeply in Nora, when a new adult female ran into the midst of his troop, hooting distress. He was about to claim this interestingly smelling newcomer as his, when her scent began to make sense. If you subtracted the smells of a sexually mature female, that female smelled like little Charlie, Rachel’s daughter. Miles re-categorized the newcomer as daughter, rather than mate. Charlie communicated the fact that Bass had come, killed Ben and Danny, her brother, and taken Maggie and Grace. Charlie herself had just barely escaped being taken. She had climbed high up in a tree, higher than a silverback could climb, and waited Bass out. 

That had been the last straw. He had needed to stop Bass and take Rachel back.

Miles belched. He had finished devouring the patch of plants, and he knuckled over to another patch. This patch was close to one Nora was working on and her baby raced over and climbed all over him.

Miles picked the youngster up, made smacking sounds and pretended to eat his feet. Then he set him down, and let him climb upon him. Miles grunted with satisfaction, and continued eating and musing.

Charlie had led Miles to Bass’ troop, and Miles had tried to work up the determination to kill his brother for stealing Rachel and killing his full brother. But he couldn’t. He stole Rachel back, and Emma, Kelly, her daughter, Maggie and Grace. He probably should have killed Kelly’s daughter, but there had been so much death already. Bass had killed Maggie and Grace’s sons. 

Rachel knuckled over to where Miles was and pursed her lips at him. She turned around and presented. Rachel was always jealous of the attention Miles paid Nora’s baby, but the offer _was_ appealing. Miles plucked the youngster off and mounted Rachel. He grabbed her coarse, dark fur and plunged into her over and over again. “Mine” he thought as he backed away, spent.

For a while after her return, Rachel had withheld sex, refusing to hold still until Miles agreed to go after Bass. Bass killed her baby boy. What Rachel didn’t really understand was that Bass was his brother, _and_ he had six other mates, four of whom were potentially fertile. Yes, Rachel smelled the best, but that didn’t give her exclusive control over him.

Miles was drawn fully into the present by a hoot of alarm. He knuckled over to Grace. She pointed. It was Jason. Jason was an adolescent male that lurked around and sniffed after Charlie. Miles didn’t like him. He smelled shifty, and she deserved better than a shifty blackback. She deserved a fine, wise silverback with a large, caring troop, but she didn’t want to leave the safety of his troop, and he didn’t really blame her. Not after what she had seen happen to her father and brother. Someday.

Miles beat his chest and threw some plants around, and Jason slunk off like the shifty blackback he was. Now, if only Bass was so easy to run off. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Author's Note: Yes, this was an All-Gorilla AU. I'm not quite sure how my subconscious came up with this idea, but yeah... 
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
